vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gregor
Gregor is Nadia's friend and a member of The Travellers. Season Five After Nadia had lured Matt away in I Know What You Did Last Summer, Gregor used a spell to possess Matt. In True Lies, he and Nadia tracked Silas down to a deli. Gregor drew a knife on Silas , and said he wanted Silas back in the tomb. Nadia then stabs Gregor with the knife, telling Silas that she never considered herself a Traveller In Original Sin , it is revealed that Gregor's possession of Matt is still intact, which allows him to still interact in the world. Nadia summons him from within Matt, and he immediately shouts out in rage at Nadia's betrayal. She tell him that it was the only way to stop Silas from doing it himself, and to gain his trust. She reminds him that this was the reason that they chose Matt, his Gilbert Ring would give Gregor a form of immortality. She tells him that she loves him, and that he needs to use Matt to call Elena and find out where Katherine is. Personality TBA Powers and Abilities *'Channeling '- The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration '- The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning '- The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction '- The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition '- The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting '- The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis '- The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew '- The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities *'Fear '- A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic '- The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Tools *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. *'Salt: '''Salt is used by many witches to bind a spell together, or other spells. Salt is a common binding agent. Name Appearances Season 5 *I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' Gallery Gregor.png Gregor TVD 5x01.jpg Gregor5x02.png|Gregor and Nadia See also Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Deceased